<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opinions Change by RectifiedPear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938361">Opinions Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear'>RectifiedPear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Not dead, went from homeless to living in a nice three-room place and it's been moving and working and healing from injuries and mentally healing. Took in one abused friend, trying to help other abused friends out of their abuse. So I'll mostly be posting short things for awhile between other stuff.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opinions Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not dead, went from homeless to living in a nice three-room place and it's been moving and working and healing from injuries and mentally healing. Took in one abused friend, trying to help other abused friends out of their abuse. So I'll mostly be posting short things for awhile between other stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disgusting. Dirty. Filthy. Underhanded. A thief. A con man. </p><p>All of these were what Fergus was. He was skinny, sly, and always somewhere nearby. </p><p>It was unnerving, unpleasant, smelly, sneaky, and foul.</p><p>But Dylan also found it reassuring. He was kind, and friendly. He was generous and helpful. He was a fox with a gold tooth who hung around with trash and trash animals.</p><p>In a world of black and white and spots, Fergus was orange and fluffy, not short-furred and yappy. He moved like water instead of chasing his tail.</p><p>Dylan reconsidered. </p><p>Maybe disgusting was the wrong word choice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>